Memories
by Potterlover13yay
Summary: As Lily waits for James to come home from a mission, she thinks about all her favorite memories with him associated to their song, Symphony. Fluffy oneshot inspired by Symphony by Zara Larsson.


Inspired by "Symphony" by Zara Larsson.*

The waits were always the worst.

Lily Evans sighed loudly, listening to the radio while keeping a battered book to her chest. She glared at the window, trying to will him to come back with a bouquet of lilies, just like he did last time. But this wasn't like last time. She knew his mission had only started three days ago, and that this time it would be harder and time-consuming. She turned the volume of the radio up, listening to _their_ song on repeat. She immersed herself in the song, paying attention to the lyrics, quietly humming along. She remembered the first time they had heard it.

" _James, you promised me you wouldn't. You broke my trust."_

" _Lily, you don't understand."_

" _That's right, I bloody well don't!"_

" _I don't want to fight. We were supposed to enjoy this car ride."_

" _I don't want to talk to you. Turn the volume up, I want to listen to music."_

" _So it's going to be like that, yeah? Maybe we should end this early."_

" _Maybe."_

 _ **-Before all I heard was silence-**_

 _ **-A rhapsody for you and me-**_

 _ **-And every melody is timeless-**_

" _James?"_

" _What, Lily."_

" _I… I'm angry because I missed you."_

" _I know. It was supposed to last a day."_

" _But it didn't."_

" _I know. I missed you too"_

 _ **-And now your song is on repeat-**_

 _ **-And I'm dancing on to your heartbeat-**_

 _ **-And when you're gone, I feel incomplete-**_

" _Please. Don't do it again. I was worried sick, just ask Alice."_

" _I won't. I promise I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Lily, being away from you made me miss you more than ever before. It made me realize that I love you."_

" _You love me?"_

" _I know we haven't been together for a long time and I don't want to pressure you into saying but I thought you should know."_

" _Say it again."_

" _Lily Christine Evans, I, James Harold Potter, love you."_

" _I love you too."_

" _You do?"_

" _Of course."_

" _This car drive went pretty well, don't you. We do these more often."_

" _Oh shut up, I borrowed this one from the neighbor, I barely know how to drive; You should be glad you're not injured."_

Yes, the waits were the worst.

The worst was worrying. It killed her that she couldn't do anything other than ask for news. He was risking his life, and all she could do was read a book and listen to old records. But this song was special. She associated it to many special moments with him.

" _Merlin, that was boring."_

" _Don't let Caradoc hear about that. He was so happy you came."_

" _I'm never going to one of those bloody parties again. Hours of my life wasted."_

" _Well the dances weren't that bad"_

" _I think you're making yourself forget about all the times I stepped on your feet."_

" _Maybe."_

" _I don't know how to dance."_

" _And that's why I'm going to teach you."_

" _Lily, it's been a long day, besides, I hate dancing."_

" _You'll love it by the time I'm done with you."_

" _Do I even have a say in this?"_

" _Nope. Now let me play a song."_

 _ **-I just want to be part of your symphony-**_

 _ **-Will you hold me tight and not let go?-**_

 _ **-Symphony-**_

" _Lily! That's the song! The song we heard in your crabby neighbor's car last year!"_

" _It was playing when you told me you loved me."_

" _You told me you loved me too."_

" _Come on, let's dance. Put your hands on my hips."_

" _This feels so weird."_

" _Just sway to the beat, don't think about anything else. Forget about the war, about your problems with Sirius, about your Mom's illness."_

" _Forget about the war, about the existence of the word Mudblood, about Mary disappearing, about the Death Eaters."_

" _Good."_

 _ **-I'm sorry if it's all too much-**_

 _ **-Every day you're here, I'm healing-**_

 _ **And I was running out of luck-**_

 _ **-I'd never thought I'd find this feeling-**_

" _I love you James."_

" _I love you too, Lily."_

 _ **-Will you hold me tight and not let go?-**_

" _James?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _The song finished ten minutes ago."_

" _Right."_

Golden moments never last long, and promises are always broken. He said he wouldn't be gone long, and now he was on another one of his missions. He always came back apologizing, making Lily swoon with wonderful gestures. Just when Lily felt safe and happy, he was gone. All the worries and the arguments she had banished from her mind would come flooding back, making her miserable. She wished she could at least fight with him, so that she could make a difference in the wizarding world too, so that she could see her boyfriend more often. But James was firm and said it was dangerous because she was a Muggle-born. Right. He totally wasn't risking his life out there, it wasn't like he was a target for being one of the biggest blood-traitors of all time. Nope. Not true. All she had to do when he was gone was go to work at St. Mungo's as a Healer and hang out with her friends. Lily groaned as she replayed the song, forcing herself to think of those amazing memories, sometimes it was good to dwell on the past…

" _Happy Birthday, James!"_

" _Blimey! I didn't see you there, Lily!"_

" _I wanted to surprise you when you came home."_

" _Thanks, you're the best."_

" _Look, I even baked your favorite cake. Try it!"_

" _Lily, I think we already established that your cooking is awful. Remember the time you baked muffins for Alice and Frank?"_

" _No need to relive unnecessarily embarrassing memories. Please try it, I think it might be alright this time."_

" _Fine, I'll taste it."_

" _So?"_

" _That was dreadful."_

" _Damn, I knew I shouldn't have added the chocolate frogs."_

" _You put CHOCOLATE FROGS?"_

" _And jelly slugs."_

" _I think I'm going to throw up."_

" _Just because it's dreadful doesn't mean you can't have an amazing birthday. Come on, let me play our song."_

" _Thank Merlin."_

 _ **-Symphony-**_

 _ **-Will you hold me tight and not let go?-**_

 _ **-Symphony-**_

 _ **-Like a love song on the radio-**_

" _Lily, this is all really great but…"_

" _But what?"_

" _My birthday's tomorrow."_

" _Shit."_

She could call Hestia, Marlene, Remus, Alice or even Sirius. But what good would that do? She only wanted to see him. The record stopped spinning and the room was plunged in silence. Lily slowly got up and replayed the song, straining to remember more memories.

" _Liy? What are you doing here?"_

" _What do you think? I'm drinking, like you."_

 _ **-And when you're gone, I feel incomplete-**_

" _I didn't know you frequented pubs like these."_

" _Me either. Guess I've changed."_

" _Right. Uh, Remus asks about you, you know?"_

" _Does only Remus ask about me?"_

" _There's Sirius and Peter."_

 _ **-So if you want the truth-**_

" _And you."_

" _Lily, we haven't talked in months. Alice says you're depressed."_

" _Alice should shut her big fat mouth."_

" _I wanted to stay friends, or at least talk."_

" _And I didn't."_

 _ **-I just want to be part of your symphony-**_

" _You've changed. Since when have you come to pubs in Knockturn Alley? Since when do you drink until you black out every night? What's happened to the girl I knew?"_

" _You broke up with the girl you knew, that's what you did. Stop feeling guilty and just cut me from your life already."_

" _Lily…"_

 _ **-Will you hold me tight and not let go-**_

" _Get away from me, Potter! Haven't you done enough damage? But here you follow me in a pub and try to rub it in! I hate you!"_

" _Lily, listen our song's playing! Isn't our relationship worth salvaging?"_

 _ **-Symphony-**_

 _ **-Like a love song on the radio-**_

" _I don't care anymore!"_

" _Look at me. The last months have been hell for me too. Without you, I don't have anyone to cook me awful dinners, I don't have anyone to steal the neighbor's car with, I don't have anyone to dance without music with, I don't have anyone to make dreadful jokes, run hands through my hair, make fun of my pyjamas. I miss you so much."_

" _James, I love you, but this is too complicated. What if you leave me again?"_

" _I won't repeat my worst mistake."_

 _ **-Will you hold me tight and not let go-**_

" _I can't."_

" _You can. You're the strongest, bravest and prettiest girl I know. I won't leave you hanging. Not now, not ever."_

" _I love you."_

 _ **-I'm sorry if it's all too much-**_

Was he alright? What was he doing right now? Did he think of her?

"Lily?" a uncertain voice asked from behind her.

"Who is th-James!" Lily whirled around and gaped, immediately wrapping James into a long hug.

"Hey Lils." James said cheerfully as he kissed her passionately.

"I thought you weren't coming back for another week or two." Lily squealed.

"I ask to leave early, I needed to see you." James said, getting out a giant teddy bear and magnificent roses.

"Happy Valentine's day."

Yes, the waits were the worst, but the moments when he came back were the best.

 **Hey Guys, this is my first oneshot, hope you like it! Please review if you want more of these.**


End file.
